


Bound

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging by his wrists, bare feet against the cold basement floor, he held his breath in anticipation of the next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> My first story with some BDSM, light as it is :) Betad by the wondeful [ magdarko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magdarko/pseuds/magdarko)
> 
> Crossposted at [ Livejournal](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/2775.html)
> 
> This now has a pair/companion piece, 'Devoted' ([ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/584971) | [ LJ ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/9779.html)) Both can be read as a standalone, but the stories are meant to complement each other.

 

 

Bound

 

Hanging by his wrists, bare feet against the cold basement floor, he held his breath in anticipation of the next one. Knowing that each sting of leather on his naked skin would be followed by the touch of a soothing hand, or the enticing lick of a warm, wet tongue, only added to the pleasure. The soft low voice of his lover flooded him with words of devotion and desire, as the repeated strokes made their marks.

These sessions were rare, but offered something that nothing else—and no one else—could give; part of him needed submission, needed the pain. It balanced him, like the love of his partner. It made him whole. As the slow burn of it fused with his intensifying lust, he struggled not to beg to be taken.

He always indulged in the drawn-out foreplay, trembling as he was carefully tied up and bit by bit stripped of all control. And then he revelled in the following alternation of sharp and gentle, enduring it as long as he could, until his body ached and his voice pleaded. Only then would the sweet torment end, and determined lubricated fingers prepare him for the moment he’d been waiting for.

When his lover finally entered him, hot skin pressing against the strained muscles of his back, slick with sweat, it was done with unbearable tenderness. A firm hand wrapped around his deprived cock, holding still; a moment of calm before impatience took over.

The rhythm of their movement was hurried and needy after the long wait—almost uncontrollable—and the orgasm came quick and raw. Shuddering under its force, a ragged cry escaped his lips, and the erratic thrusts into him revealed the other man was coming as well.

Breathing heavily, they remained in place for a while, before pulling apart. Then the bonds were carefully removed, and strong arms turned him around and pulled him into a tight embrace, as their breathless mouths finally melted into a series of lingering kisses. He ached with the warmth and love he felt for the man beside him, as soft words were whispered against his lips.

“I love you, Jethro.”

He felt content, and as light as air.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
